


Little Fourth of July

by smolfluffqueen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alchol, Fireworks, Han Solo Lives, M/M, anyone who says fireworks don't exist in a universe of gays with light sticks is wrong, based on a petite league song, don't use fireworks while tipsy like poe did kids, everyone ships it, mom Leia, the entire rebel base somehow knows about the plan within 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfluffqueen/pseuds/smolfluffqueen
Summary: Poe and Finn are about to spend their fist holiday season together, and Poe has no idea what to get Finn, as he keeps insisting that he doesn't want a present. However, through the help cheesy romantic movies and the entire Rebel Base (they had shipped them, it was the least they could do) Poe finds the greatest gift ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap, it's been a long time since I wrote a stormpilot fic. There wasn't enough of Finn being treated like the precious ball of sunshine he is, so I am here to provide, happily. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :)!

Poe was at a standstill.

It was the holiday season, and it seemed that everyone else had gifts for their partners. Han had (he had told Poe, drunk) planned a vacation for him and Leia to a beach planet, commenting that she was 'too stressed'. Jessika had bought her girlfriend, Breha (no relation to Leia, ew) a locket, which of course, Breha was going to love. 

Finn, however, was difficult to buy presents for.

Poe had mentioned the idea of a vacation, and Finn had disliked the idea, not wanting to leave his friends behind, in case an emergency happened. Finn didn't wear jewelry, like any specific bands, wear brand name clothing, or like  _anything_ that Poe could easily buy. And, sure, he understood that a gift should be special and personal, but it was pretty hard to choose a special gift when the recipient of said gift insisted that he didn't want a gift. 

After Rey's idea of flowers failed (they had somehow gotten lit on fire, don't ask) and Jessika's idea of a pet (BB8 had stubbornly rejected the idea, stating that he would run away if Poe dared to bring anything feline into his room) had backfired, he had no idea what to do.

And then, two days before the celebrations started, Poe was laying in his bed, watching a cheesy romantic movie, when he was struck with inspiration. 

The two characters -a male human and a female Twi'lek, of course, because no romance is complete without a forbidden love cliche- were sat on a blanket, under the stars, and kissed each other as fireworks went off in the background, another cliche.

Poe had found his gift. It would take illegal fireworks and alcohol, but he was going to do it, and no one was going to stop him.

\--

With the help of General Organa, it was ready. 

Obviously, they couldn't use fireworks on the rebel base, because it was the  _rebel base_ , but they had found a nearby forest planet, which would ease Finn's "I can't leave, my friends might die" separation fears, along with having an awesome view of the stars.

By the morning of the festivities, the entire rebel base was in on it, including Han, who had provided the alcohol, and no one could control their excitement, but they all knew that anyone who gave up the surprise would be shunned, so everyone settled for giggling when Finn and Poe entered a room and winking at Finn, who, by the end of the two days, was very confused, but everyone kept their mouths shut.

Finally the day came, and all Poe had to do was somehow convince Finn to go 'flying' with him, and then 'somehow' break down on the 'random' beach planet, only to find the picnic and totally legal fireworks.

"Finn, I need your help." Poe approached his boyfriend, putting on a serious face.

"With what?" Finn put his book down, looking up at Poe.

"I'm going a mission-type thing, but it's not dangerous or anything, and I need you to come with me, since almost everyone is off on holiday or busy, since, everyone is off on holiday." Poe stuttered, his facade cracking slightly.

"Is it dangerous?" Finn asked, curious.

"No, no, of course not." Poe said, his cheeks tinging pink.

"Okay, then." 

Poe turned and left, grinning to himself.

Everything was going  _perfectly_. 

\--

After enduring everyone grinning at them as they left, they finally were over the planet, where, after a few minutes, Poe shut off the navigational systems. Of course, this wouldn't make them  _actually_ crash, he could fly just fine without a navigational system, but, when it went off by  _itself_ , that meant that they were up the creek, as it usually happened before  _everything_ shut down, leading to a crash.

Poe began to swerve unexpectedly, causing Finn to panic.

'What are you  _doing?"_ Finn yelled, panicked. 

"I think we need to land, I don't know what's wrong with it." Poe patted the com, putting on a worried face.

Eventually they landed, not too far from the cleaing (Poe had dubbed it the 'Finn Space' in his head) and Poe began leading a worried Finn through the forest, closer to the 'Finn Space'.

After about two miles, they reached the picnic area. It was a black and blue checkered blanket, which laid under a wicker basket, which held brandy (Han had winked at him as he relinquished it) pie, sandwiches, candles. A few feet away, stashed in a tree trunk, was a backpack stuffed full of foreign fireworks, which may or may not be barred in three systems.

Finn was silent for a moment, taking it all in, and then turned around and hit Poe on the arm,  _hard._

"You  _bastard_." Poe was taken aback by this, and remained silent. "I thought we were going to  _die_ , and you were leading me to  _this_?  _Maker,_ is this why everyone has been winking at me all week?"

"Uh, maybe?" Poe said, and felt slightly stupid.

"Did you really do all of this for  _me_ ?" Finn said, awed, sitting down on the blanket and shifting through the basket of food.

"Well, yeah, I mean, Han and Leia helped, kinda, but I came up with it, cause-" Finn interrupted Poe by pressing his mouth to Poe's, an action that Poe wasn't exactly against.

Finn pulled away, pushing their foreheads together. "It's perfect."

Poe grinned and pulled him to the ground, eager to get eating over with, and began pouring brandy.

\--

Eventually, after they were both slightly intoxicated and full, Poe snuck off to the tree, pulling out his bag of fireworks, and ran off into the woods, leaving Finn behind. 

Poe hastily dumped the fireworks onto the ground, straightened them, lit them, and then ran like hell back to the picnic area, where Finn was waiting, his eyebrows raised. Poe gave no answer, just flopped onto the blanket, out of breath.

"Wha-" Finn began, but was interrupted by the sound of fireworks, and he looked up at them, filled with awe, watching the colours shoot through the air.

Poe kissed him, then, as the fireworks erupted behind them, giving him the prefect cliche moment that he had hoped for. Poe pulled away, grinning, and started to say a cheesy line, but Finn tackled him to the ground and kissed him again before he could start.

Finn, Poe decided, was better than any gift anyone could have given him. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is kylo-trash-squad, in case you want to request a fic or yell at me about how bad this is


End file.
